Ace Attorney Cirno
by Seth Metagari
Summary: A crossover story I just randomly came up with. I hope you like it.
1. Case 1: Turnabout World

Author's Notes: I recently watched part of an Apollo Justice playthrough, as well as listening to some Touhou music, and I thought of something. I'm a fan of the Ace Attorney series, as well as the Touhou series, so... why not?

Disclaimer: I do not claim ANY of the characters in my fanfic, at least none appearing in this case, except for the victims and the witness. All Touhou characters belong to ZUN, or anyone else who makes them, and all Phoenix Wright characters belong to... well, I dunno, but it isn't me. Also, I will be using the "Adult Cirno" from a fan-made Doujin, Ice Fairy Sisters, which also does not belong to me, but rather someone in japan known as Yurume Atsushi.

Case 1: Turnabout World

A long time ago, I found myself in a place I was not familiar with. All these buildings, the unfamiliar people, the technology. I only knew about the tech because of that capsule, though. The one that... aged me. But that's when I realized that I somehow wound up in the Outside World. Only moments after my realization, I was approached by someone. He wore a business suit, and his hair was spiked backwards in an unusual fashion. Eventually, I found out that he was named Phoenix Wright, and was apparently a legendary Defense Attorney. In all of his cases, he always revealed the truth, whether he won or lost. He offered to teach me to be a Defense Attorney... and I accepted. That was... about a year ago.

"Well, this is it. Today is your official debut as a Defense Attorney. Are you nervous?" Phoenix was standing right in front of me inside the lobby. "Y-yeah. To think my first real case would be a murder case...", I replied to him. "I can see why. My first case, and well, every one of them, were murder cases, so I understand how you feel.", he said back. "Anyway, your client should be here soon." Right on cue, the door opened, and an all-too-familiar face walked in. "M-Marisa?! You're here, too?!" Standing in front of me was an old friend of mine, Marisa Kirisame, though her outfit had changed to match this world's fashion sense. "You know her?", Phoenix said, noticing the shock in my voice. Or was it on my face? "Oh, Cirno. I didn't expect you, ze.", Marisa, the self-proclaimed 'Ordinary Witch', said. "I seem to be in a bit of a fix... got accused of killing a kid, y'know? So why are you here?" "Uh... w-wait... YOU'RE MY CLIENT?!" Just then, the conversation was interrupted. "S'cuse me. The trial is about ready to begin. Could you please come to the courtroom?" "R-Right away." The realization that I was defending another Gensokyian, especially Marisa, had hit me hard, harder than the fact this was a murder case, combined with the fact it was my first case, but I had to calm down and remember everything Phoenix taught me. Now then, my evidence... so far, I have the Autopsy Report and a knife. I knew it wasn't enough, but as Phoenix said, the Prosecution, as well as the witnesses, would end up adding evidence throughout the trial. With this knowledge, I was able to keep my cool when I received the evidence. The trial begins... now!

I took my spot at the defense stand, with Phoenix next to me, incase I needed anything from him. On my other side stood my client, Marisa Kirisame, who was accused of murder. At the Prosecution stand was a man in a grey suit. He had black hair, but the top of his head was bald. I then looked up to the Judge's seat, where an old man in a black robe stood. He was bald, and had a grey beard that had seemed to merge with his mustache. I, myself, was still wearing the outfit that Letty had made for me after my... transformation.

"The court is now in session!", the Judge finally breaks the silence after I had studied my surroundings. "The prosecution is ready, your honor.", the lawyer across from me said. I knew what had to come next. "The defense is... ready, your honor.", I said, following the tradition of the court system. "So you are the new attorney I heard about. Ms. Cirno, was it?", the Judge said. "That is correct.", I replied. "You seem to be taking this rather well. Most new attorneys would be shaking in their boots during this type of trial.", The Judge said. "Y-Yeah, I know. I'm just able to calm myself quicker than ordinary people. Though I am still a bit shaken...", I replied. "Well, I can tell you'll do a fine job. Anyway, Mr. Payne, your opening statement, please?" "Of course, your honor.", the other lawyer said. "The defendant was accused of stabbing the young child, Meshin Kashoph, to death. The evidence we have gathered, consisting of the knife, as well as this photo of the defendant holding the knife in the same alley that the murder had taken place, has put her in a tight spot, despite her plea of innocence." The photo then appeared on the stand in front of me, which had a computer build inside of it, which showed Marisa holding and looking at the blood-stained knife, along with the body of the victim in front of her. The photo was stored digitally, being placed in a digital evidence folder. "That is all for my opening statement."

"Wow. I had no idea that such devices existed.", Marisa said. She was too taken back by the tech build into the stand to use her trademark 'ze'. "Mr. Payne, your first witness, please.", the judge said. "Very well. Mr. Nekshi, please come up." Upon request, a man in a magenta suit came up to the witness stand. "Now then, please state your name and occupation." This was something I had learned from Phoenix. All witnesses were to tell the court their full names, as well as their occupations, which was a fancy way of saying 'job'. "My name is Senchasi Nekshi. I am a dentist." "Now, could you please testify about when you saw the crime?", Payne said. "But of course.", Senchasi replied.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"I remember it as if it was yesterday. In fact, it was yesterday. I saw the defendant walk into the ally, so I took a look inside of it. I then saw the defendant arguing with the victim, and the defendant pulled out a knife, stabbing him clear in the throat. I immediately got out my camera and took the photo, fleeing afterward, since the defendant realized that there was a witness."

"There's no way... that guy's lying. But I don't think they're going to take my word for it. Cirno, you know what to do, right?", Marisa said, clearly annoyed. "Right. Time for my Cross-Examination. I'll expose his lies to the public!"

CROSS-EXAMINATION

"I remember it as if it was yesterday. In fact, it was yesterday. I saw the defendant walk into an ally, so I took a look inside of it." "HOLD IT! You saw my client enter the alleyway?" "Indeed, I did. Though I don't entirely know why." "(Hmm... this might not exactly be helpful...) Alright. Please continue." "I then saw the defendant arguing with the victim, and the defendant pulled out a knife, stabbing him clear in the throat." "HOLD IT! How could you see where he was stabbed?" "I was at an angle where the scene was in full view. You could tell by the photo I took." "(He's good... but I'll expose his lies one way or another!) Please continue." "I immediately got out my camera and took the photo, fleeing afterward, since the defendant realized there was a witness." "(Something doesn't seem right here... I got it!)" I then opened up the photo and took a look at it. "(There's too much blood for it to be immediately after the scene, especially with that wound.) OBJECTION! While you claim that you took the photo immediately after the scene, I see a contradiction to your tale!" "W-What?!" "Please, take a look at this photo!" I then pressed the 'share' icon on the screen, making the photo appear on the other stands as well, including the judge's stand and the witness stand. "Note the amount of blood in the photo. Don't you think it's a bit too much for a photo taken 'immediately' after the crime?" "Hmm... why yes, it does seem that way. No doubt about it, at least a minute or two has passed between the crime and when this photo was taken." "That is correct. Also, do you find it odd that my client was still at the scene? Wether shaken by what they did or not, any criminal would not stay there for that long, at least not standing the way she is." "Oh my, that is odd. It's as if she had just found the scene. But then, why would our witness lie about it?" "The answer, your honor, is simple. While our witness's testimony was short and well thought out, those few details have thrown his entire testimony off, and I can only see one reason why the witness would lie." I then slammed my hands on the desk. "My client is not the criminal, but rather, our witness is!" "W-W-WHAT?!" "It is a simple matter of logic. You waited until someone had discovered the scene, and then you took the photo the moment it most looked like she had done the deed. However, in your attempt to frame my client, you overlooked the amount of blood that the victim had lost. That one fact is enough to see through your lies, and expose you as the murderer!" "N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Senchasi then fell flat on his back, unconscious by both the realization that he was found out by only a single detail, as well as his outburst.

"To find the truth with only a single objection... I must say, I'm impressed.", the judge said. "You may be a new attorney, but you have the skills of a master." "Thank you, your honor." "I can't believe it... not once, not twice, but three times I was defeated by rookies! I'm Winston Payne, the rookie killer, for crying out loud!" The other attorney was clearly upset over his loss. I could understand, though. He had a reputation for taking down rookie attorneys, and that had been shattered three times now, the third by me, a rookie attorney trained by the first to crush his record, Phoenix Wright. "Mr. Payne, if you're done, I would like to hand down the verdict." "V-Very well... your honor." "I find the defendant NOT GUILTY." immediately after he said that, the entire crowd started cheering for Marisa's innocence. After they were all done, the Judge said one last thing. "Court is now adjourned."

"Man, you really saved me back there, ze. But I didn't expect you, of all people, to be my attorney." "You've learned well, Cirno. Aside from me, the only other person to crush Winston's title was an attorney named Apollo Justice. But still, I wasn't expecting you to find the truth with only a single objection. You're something special." "Ah, thank you. Of course, I had a great teacher." "I think this calls for a celebration. C'mon, I'm paying!" "Alright, let's party, ze!" "Hold on. Marisa..." "What's up?" "Is... anyone else here?" "Well... the only one I've seen so far is Reimu... but she hasn't seen anyone else. If the others are here, though... that would be worrying, ze. Anyway, we'll think of it later. For now, let's celebrate!" "Alright, then." It seems Marisa hadn't changed much after all. But still, I was worried. Why were we here, and what happened... to Gensokyo?

Author's notes: I think I did a pretty good job here. But just in case, please leave a review for me.


	2. Case 2: Turnabout Immortal

Author's notes: About the last case, I know I didn't summarize the crime before the case, but please understand that I did that intentionally. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Phoenix Wright or Touhou Characters. Also, the Grown-up Cirno I am using does not belong to me. It belongs to Yurume Atsushi, from Japan.

Case 2: Turnabout Immortal

A downtown alley... a woman with long, silver hair was standing inside of it. In front of her was a very suspicious man with a gun pointed at the woman. "You wouldn't dare..." *BANG* The shot was fired, but it didn't end there. *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* To ensure the death, three more shots were fired. "See you in hell."

Phoenix had loaned me and Marisa his house for the time being. I was inside of the living room, watching the news channel, when Marisa comes down. "Yo, Cirno. What are you doing, watching that bland stuff, ze?" "Well, you never know when something could happen." "Cirno's right." Marisa turns around to see Phoenix standing behind her. "I've seen many cases where an important event has come up as if it came from nowhere." Just then, something caught my attention. "We have just received an urgent news tip. A young woman has been found dead in a downtown alley. A witness has been confirmed, and suspect Tyson Meshana has been arrested. More details will be revealed when possible." I turned off the TV at that moment. "I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm not gonna take this lying down." I got off the couch and ran off for the police department.

I was taken to the scene by one of the detectives, and I was about to begin my investigation when I saw the victim... it was Mokou, a Gensokyian immortal, though I guess that didn't mean much in the outside world. "M-Mokou..." I was sad, but I pulled myself together and began investigating. I noticed four gunshot wounds. One in the middle of her chest, one in her forehead, one in her stomach, and one in her heart. "(This was a pretty thorough job... but why would anyone kill Mokou?)" Just then, I was approached by the head detective. "Ma'am, I've got the autopsy report ready for you." I turned around to the detective, Dick Gumshoe. "Thank you. May I please have a copy?" "Of course." I was given the autopsy report, and returned to my investigation. However, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find anything else of use to me. "I'm done here. Thank you."

I then went to the holding cell to talk to the suspect, Tyson. When I got there, they had just finished questioning, so I had time to ask some questions of my own. "Mr. Meshana, my name is Cirno. I'm a Defense Attorney, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." "Sure, go ahead. It's not like I actually did anything." "Alright, so can you tell me what you know of the situation?" "Nothing, nada. Don't know a thing." "(He said that so calmly... I'm sure he's telling the truth.) Alright, so do you know anything of the victim?" "Only what she looks like, but I'm sure you already know." "Alright. Thank you." "Is it alright if I ask you a question of my own?" "Huh? Um, sure." "Are you, by any chance, the victim's friend?" "... Yes, I am. We've known each other for a while." "I see. It must really hurt to see her dead like that. Anyway, if it's not too much to ask, could you be my Defense Attorney? I don't have any cash, though" "Alright. I won't charge you." "Thank you." "It's not a problem. Anyway, I must be going now. I'll see you later."

Only a few hours have passed, but it was already close to the time of the trial. "It's just so hard to believe, ze. I mean, Mokou, dead?" "I know, but remember what Yukari told us. If we ever wound up in the Outside World, our powers would be useless. As much as I hate to admit it, there's really no choice but to." "That sucks, ze. But that's just even more reason to find this guy and beat him down with the law." "(You make it sound like you're actually gonna beat him to a pulp.) That's right. No matter who it is, I will reveal the truth." "Excuse me, Ms. Cirno, the trial is about to begin. Your client is already in the courtroom." "Understood. We'll be there right away."

I took my place at the Defense Stand, with Marisa beside me. I had expected to see Winston as the prosecution, but a different man stood there instead. He wore a fancy red suit, and his hair was finely combed in the back, and the front showed an M shape. "Court is now in session.", the Judge finally says. "The Prosecution is ready, your honor." "The Defense is ready, your honor." "Mr. Edgeworth, your testimony, if you will?" "(Edgeworth... Ah, I see. This is Miles Edgeworth, the Prosecution Attorney Phoenix told me about. This should be interesting.)" "Of course, your honor. The victim was shot four times. Once in the chest, one in the forehead, once in the heart, and once in the stomach. However, I do not know why the murderer was so thorough with the killing." "Very well. Call your first witness." "I call the leading detective of this case."

Moments later, detective Dick Gumshoe was on the stand. "Your name and occupation, if you will." "My name is Dick Gumshoe. I'm the lead detective." "Yo, why is he making him say what job he has if he pointed it out already, ze?" "It's a part of the Trial System. Each and every witness has to state their name and occupation. It's just how things work around here." "Alright, ze. I guess that makes sense." "Detective, please give your testimony of the crime scene." "Will do!"

TESTIMONY

"The victim, Fujiwara No Mokou, who recently became a resident, was shot four times, like Edgeworth said. Once in the chest, once in the forehead, once in the heart, and once in the stomach. While I cannot confirm the motive or the reason for the thoroughness, we do have a witness. That's all I can say for now."

"Thank you, detective. That will be all we need for now." "Right, then, time for cross-examination. Isn't that right, ze?" "That's right. I'm gonna find any inconsistencies in his testimony and expose them."

CROSS-EXAMINATION

"The victim, Fujiwara No Mokou, who recently became a resident, was shot four times, like Edgeworth said." "(There's not much I can use with this. There won't be a need to press him.)" "Once in the chest, once in the forehead, once in the heart, and once in the stomach." "HOLD IT! Don't you find it odd that the murderer was so thorough?" "Yeah, I did. That brings up a really big question, doesn't it?" "Indeed. Why did the murderer shoot the three most vital organs after the first shot was fired?" "Well, I have no idea. But... While I cannot confirm the motive or the reason for the thoroughness, we do have a witness." "Dang it. There's nothing I can use here."

"Your honor, I do believe our defense was unable to make use of this testimony.", Edgeworth said. "Indeed. I have come to the same conclusion. Very well, if the Defense has nothing to say, you may call the next witness." "Very well. I call Nensha Kenoka to the stand." Gumshoe then walked off, and moments later, the next witness was at the stand. "Your name and occupation, please." "Nensha Kenoka. I'm a Swordsmanship teacher who works and lives at the school downtown." "Could you testify about the moment of the crime, please?" "Gladly."

TESTIMONY

"It was late at night. I was unable to sleep, so I took a walk outside. I had my swords with me for protection, of course. Just then, I heard a gunshot. It sounded close, so I ran up to the source. When I got there, I saw the defendant fire three more shots at the victim's already-dead body. As for the time, it was somewhere around 11 PM."

"Right, time for you to do your stuff, ze. I'm sure you can do this." "Thanks, Marisa. Just leave it to me."

CROSS-EXAMINATION

"It was late at night. I was unable to sleep, so I took a walk outside." "HOLD IT! You took a walk outside, huh?" "Yes. I know it's not exactly normal, but it's what I do when I'm unable to sleep. Besides... I had my swords with me for protection, of course. Just then, I heard a gunshot. It sounded close, so I ran up to the source. When I got there, I saw the defendant fire three more shots at the victim's already-dead body." "HOLD IT! How did you know she was already dead?" "It's... my past. Before I settled down here, I was a traveler. I was attacked by mercenaries, but I had struck them down with my blades. Because of that, I know when someone is dead or not, even if they had died." "Hmm... Could you please add that to your testimony?" "Very well... I was once a traveler who had struck down many mercenaries, so I knew she was dead when I saw her. As for the time, it was close to 11 PM." "(11 PM... wait, maybe...)" I then took a look at the Autopsy, and noticed the inconsistency with the facts and the testimony. I had to make my objection now. "OBJECTION! The victim did not die at 11 PM, but rather, at 1:30 AM." "GCK!" "That's a start, and it should eventually crumble down, right, ze?" "That's right. In a Cross-Examination, even the small details like that are important." Just then, Edgeworth began shaking his head. "My witness was merely mistaken about the time. Nothing more, nothing less." "Even so, it's still a Cross-Examination. Please fix your testimony." "O-Of course. The deed was done at 1:30 AM." "Could you please go back a bit in your testimony?" "Of course. I was once a traveler who had struck down many mercenaries, so I knew she was dead when I saw her." I took another look at the autopsy, and noticed something was wrong. "OBJECTION! The victim did not die by the first gunshot, but rather, the last one, aimed at her heart!" "Gck... you gotta be kidding!" "I'm afraid not. While I am surprised that she survived the first three shots, I'm afraid it was the last shot that did her-"

Just then, the doors to the courtroom opened, catching everyone's attention. When the witness turned around, though, he was in an utter state of shock. "Y-You... but how?! You should be dead!" "You..." This made both me and Marisa jump. We recognized that voice. It was Mokou's! "This isn't possible... I shot you- I-I mean, you were shot in the heart!" "Did... you just hear that?" "Mr. Kenoka... I'm afraid you have just admitted your crime.", Edgeworth said. "There's no way I'll let you get away. I'll make sure you get what's coming to you! I'll make sure you pay for trying to kill me!" "... Heheh... HAHAHAHAHAH!" "What's so funny?!" I asked him. However, what happened next took me by complete surprise. Nensha completely lost it and unsheathed his swords and cut down the stand, and then made a leap for me with the intent to kill. I closed my eyes in response, throwing my hands in front of me, with the entire courtroom gasping. "Did he just..." I heard Marisa say. "Unbelievable" Edgeworth's voice came in. "He's... frozen solid!" I heard the judge say. I then opened my eyes to see Nensha frozen in ice. "W-Wha...? Did I..."

After the ice had been cut, with Nensha taken away by the cops, there was a few moments of silence. "Well... today's case was quite... unusual. Despite the autopsy, out victim had survived the incident. And not only that, out murderer was frozen before out very eyes." "I don't understand, ze. I thought Gensokyian powers were unusable in the outside world." "I don't understand it either, Marisa..." "Well, regardless of these events, I think we can all agree that our defendant is NOT GUILTY. However, someone is gonna have to pay for the repairs to out witness stand. This will be thrown in with the Murderer's punishment. Court is adjourned."

"Man, am I glad that you're alive, ze." "Heheh... To be honest, I didn't expect to be. I thought for sure that I would be dead." "Anyway, more importantly, can't believe Cirno's Ice Fairy abilities are actually usable here, ze. I wonder what this means." "Could Yukari have been wrong about us losing our powers?" Just then, Tyson came into the room. "Man, am I glad everything was cleared up back there. It would have been bad news for me if I was found guilty." "Indeed." "Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me. Anyway, I gotta get going. C'ya." Tyson then left the room. "So, the question is, why is it that we can still use our powers, ze?" "Well, now's not really the time to think of that. I know a good joint near-by, so let's celebrate." Mokou said. "Right."

Author's notes: Yeah, I've got a reason for allowing the Gensokyians to use their powers. However, I am not going to spoil it.


End file.
